Treat him with love
by CrystalineDalis
Summary: Atemu finds a beat yugi as he walks the streets one night and shows him what it is to be loved. Will he be able to make him see he is worth more then his ex-masters have lead him to believe? Or will Yugi remain a broken angel. YOAI AND LEMON! I WARNED YA!
1. Treat him with love

Crystaline: ok so here goes my first Yaoi Fan fic

Netiru: well you did write a ryou/bakura song fic

Kago: which kinda stunk like rotten cheese

Crystaline: Hey! That no far i wrote it ages ago and in like 10 minutes

Kago: still stunk

Netiru: *wacks kago on the head with a frying pan* just shut up for once

Atemu: can we just get to the story, i'm getting sick of waiting!

Netiru: you just can't wait till the end for your little lemon

Yugi: *shakes his head* warning this is YAOI and their is a lemon at the end. Crystaline doesn't own yugioh or it's characters.

Crystaline: man he's good... Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Treat him with love.

I walk along the dark lonely streets of upper egypt, not looking for anything really. Just getting out to enjoy the cool breeze though the twisting alley ways. That when i heard it, the crack of a whip not more then 20 feet off in the distance. 'The slave traders must be here again,' i think to myself as i walk in the direction of the noise. I'd been living alone for over 4000 years now. Yes, you heard correctly i'm over 4000 years old, 4582 to be exact. How you ask? Well you see i'm a shadow demon from anicent egypt. My name is Atemu, but enough about me for now; back to the story.

I approch the the source of the cracking noise; only to see the most distrubing sight i'd seen in years. A small boy that didn't appear to be more then 16 was chained up between two wooden posts. He was gagged, blindfolded, and severely beaten. The man that was evidently his keeper continued to whip him, the boys cries getting weaker each time. As he saw me he stopped cursing the child and smiled at me. "In the market for a slave boy? Well you've come to the right place, please excuse me but he needed some... disapline." He said as he glared and the now shaking and sobbing boy.

I looked from the boy to the man, "You shouldn't beat him so much, it tends to ruin the value if he is too blooded up to do anything."

"This one? He can't do anything as it is... the only thing he is good for is small tasks. Maybe even as a pleasure slave, he is a virgin still no one has yet to enter him." He said, ending in a high note that made me ponder it abit more.

"So how much are you asking for him? Keep in mind, if he can hardly work or even WALK from your treatment... i'll be expecting a discount."

I was right, however cruel it may sound. All traders knew that if the buyer got damaged goods, it could very well mean the end of their business. In same cases traders were killed for selling a slave with wounds severe enough to cause a slaves death or to become crippled. He rubbed his chin and said his price was 1497 Egyptian Pounds (about 250 dollars). Without a second thought i handed the man a pouch with 1500 EGP and told him to leave. He had only had this one boy anyway so he didn't mind running off... toward a tavern no less.

When the boy heard what had happened, he stilled for a moment unsure if he should be afraid... or relieved that his former Master had left. I took the boys blindford off slowly, but not before noticing he flinched at the lightest touch i gave him. Once the blind fold was off i could see that he had been forced to wear it too long. Where the blindfold had sat was red, bleeding in places as if it had been on too tight. The boy blinked trying to see when he spied me he started to shake violently. I knew he would, red eyes and pale as snow white skin would do that. I put a hand to the boys cheek lightly, trying to calm him. "Young one, if i had meant to harm you i wouldn't be freeing you. I wouldn't have bothered paying for you, i'd have done what i wanted to you and maybe even that pathetic Ex-master of yours." The boy stopped shaking and lowered his head only then did i notice it... he looked almost exactly like me. He was smaller of course, less blonde spikes in his hair. But if you looked at us we could nearly pass for twins. I shook my head and finished releasing the boy from the posts and chains.

The poor child was so weak. He fell the moment nothing was holding him up. He began his shaking again when he realized i'd had to catch him. "I-I... I'm sorry, my M-Master... I j-just can't seem to s-stand." The poor boys voice cracked, it was as if he thought i was mad that he was injured. "My my child, i know how the man hurt you. I hadn't expected you to be able to stand just yet." Dried blood was running all down his legs, the trader must've really hated this boy. I couldn't see why though, he was beautiful. "M-Master Shamed was r-right to beat me... I w-was a terrible slave. I-I can't do anything right..." He had whispered those last words, true pain-filled tears fell from his already red eyes as he trembled again. I picked the boy up and carried him home, saying nothing as i went. 'This boy has been through more pain and mental abuse then i've ever seen!' I thought to myself, looking down at him to see he had falling asleep in my arms. 'I'll show this boy what love is... no one deserves to live their life this way.'

I reached my home in short time, the house was a mansion but while small in comparision to most was still a sight to behold. I walk to my room and layed the sleeping boy on my own bed. He silghtly protested but suggled into the soft pillows and comforter. I went to he bathroom to grab a few things and start a bath. As the tub was finally filled i heard a small thug and soft groan. I turned to see he had fallen off the bed in an attempt to find me. "Should've simply waited for me child... your in no shape to be walking around." I chuckled softly picking him up and bringing him to the tub. His eyes went wide, the tub had been bulit to hold two or three grown men comfortably. Tiled mable floor and gold accents littered the bathroom. I began to undress him, with minor protests and shaking again. 'Poor thing is afraid of me... of my touch. I'll have to be very slow and careful with him.' I thought as i lowered him into the tub, he whinced as the warm water hit his wounds. I hummed a tune to relax him as i washed the dirt and blood away. I began to see he was just as pale as i was and it shocked me. I tried to be gentle but thorough to provent his wounds from becoming more infected then they may already be.

As i bathed him he relaxed, i know it wasn't from him trusting me. It was more likely he was trained to obey his Masters will, spoken or implied. I desided to break the silence, "What is your name? I can't honestly call you child all the time..." He looked at me surprized, as if no one had ever asked him his name before. 'How odd, this boy reacts so strangely' I thought waiting for his response. "My p-parents named me Y-Yugi my Master..." He looked down at the water, hiding his eyes from me. "I take it you former Masters never bothered calling you by your name did they Yugi," I rose to get him a towel, my red eyes looking into his purple ones. "N-No my Master... i was simply 'boy' or 'slave'. They never much cared about asking me anything. They simply ordered me to do what ever they desired.." I helped him stand from the tub and he leaned against the wall as i dried him off. I picked him up again and took him back to the bed, which i took the dirty sheets off of to get cleaned. He sat on the edge, holding his towel tightly to him as i searched my dresser for clothes he might fit his small form. I found some that i hadn't worn in a long time. 'Good thing i am a pack rat,' i thought as i walked back to yugi.

He looked at the clothes and then to me. Reluctently he released the towel and allowed me to dress him. As i helped he blushed abit ashamed. I took my time to see the wounds that covered him everywhere, the wounds didn't appear to be bleeding. He was mostly healed, only a few gashes graced his skin which i dressed with gause before putting his shirt on. His eyes, which i saw fear in, looked into mine. "My Master... why?" He took a deep breath and continued, "Why did you purchase me? I heard Shamed telling you i was worthless. Did you buy me cause i'm still..." He shook, unable to say the last words. I felt a pain in my chest, i reached out to him putting my hand under his chin so he would look into my eyes. His eyes were filled with tears, i had to admit him being untainted had influenced my decision; but it wasn't my sole reason. "I didn't buy you just to take your virginity yugi. I can't stand to see an angel with broken wings."

His eyes went wide and i smiled at him. "B-But why else then... i can't do hard labor. I... i mess up all the time, breaking things or burning food. I was only ever good for two things, beatings or..." His eyes watered again as he looking away from me, " or a good blow job." My smile faded, they had said he was a virgin, but that only meant he had never done anal. 'Who knows what this boy has been forced to do.' I walked away from yugi, my chest was hurting. I heard yugi sobbing behind me and i whispered to him, my head hung low, "You've been forced to do alot of things yugi... Told when and how you were to do them. I bet the only thing you've never done... is be loved" He stopped crying and hiccuped, "Master, no one loves a slave. They are not for love. They are for pleasure, for work, or to be beaten for the simple reason that they are worthless."

I snapped and rushed to him, pinning him to the bed. His eyes were filled with fear again. "Don't call me Master anymore it hurts to hear you say it. I'm not like those monsters, all i want is to make you see they were wrong. Call me Atemu and stop thinking your worthless!" I realised as soon as i had said it that i was only frightening the boy more. I rolled off him and stared at the ceiling. I whispered to myself forgetting for a moment that yugi would hear, "How can i show him love if he fears me." Yugi rolled over and laid slightly on my chest. I had tears in my eyes and he moved to wipe them away. "I've messed up again haven't i Mas- i mean Atemu." His hand brushed against my groin and i gasped. 'Wow great timing for a hard on.' I thought, i stared at him as his eyes moved to where is hand was and blushed. "Atemu, may i help you with that... It's my fault your crying, it's my job to keep my Master happy."

Before i could respond his hands had undone my pants and had pulled my member free. I moaned and my head rolled back, the small hands pumped the hard flesh. I felt like i was melting, then i felt his lips on the tip and his tougue licking me as if i was a lolipop. I tilted my head up and watch yugi as he took me into his mouth, every ounce of control i had i used to keep from bucking my hips and shoving my member down his throat. I move one hand under him, and stroked him throguh his pants. He moaned around me and push his arousal into my hand. I had to stop this, i had wanted to pleasure him, not the other way around. But his warm mouth felt so good and i moaned his name over and over again. I felt myself cum into his mouth, and watched as he swallowed my seed and even licked his lips.

'I think i should reward this boy for his efforts.' I thought as i pushed myself on top of him delighted to see that he was hard and his face held an adorable blush. "Yugi you did a good job, and i'm not one to let a good deed go unrewarded." I pulled the boys shirt up and kissed his chest as my other hand undid his pants. He moaned and ached into me as i took his member into my hand pumping it fast. I kissed my way down his chest, smiling abit as i felt his hand tangle in my hair. When i was over his erection it twitched under my warm breath. I took him into my mouth, bobbing my head and sucking while my tougue drew circles along his shaft. I had to put both hands on his hips to keep him still, rubbing them abit with my thumbs. I felt him arch again, his moans brought me to another hard on and i moaned around him. "Atemu! M-more please." I pulled my mouth off him to look into his lust filled eyes. "What do you mean by more?" He blushed again and moaned, causeing my erection to pulse with need and i moaned with him.

"Atemu... i want to give you... my virginity. AAHHH!" I smiled again removing our clothes hastfully throwing them to the floor. I placed him more toward the center of the bed, settling between his legs. "Are you sure lil' yugi? I don't want to hurt you." His response was pulling his legs up and apart showing me his tight enterance. "Y-Your my Master Atemu... I want to please you, i-i want to be yours." I traced a finger down his thigh sending shivers down his spine. "Well first you have to be perpared..." I pushed one finger into his enterance, he twitched and moaned as i fucked him with my finger. I added another and he winced but still seemed to enjoy it. Only when the third finger was added did he scream in pain. I went slowly, scissoring my fingers and searched for his sweet spot which when i found it cause him to buck his hips toward my hand. I pulled my fingers out slowly, smiling as his pouting and begged for more. I lined my member up with his little hole and pushed into slowly. He cried out again, but after awhile rocked his hips telling my to continue. I aimed for his sweet spot, hitting it over and over, each time causing him to moan and pant with pleasure. I speed up, my hand moving to pump his member in rhythm with my thrusts. Soon yugi screamed, cumming all over his chest and his tight hole squeezing me. I follwed him over the edge of bliss and fell onto his chest, rocking in my own orgasm.

"Ate-mu... that felt so... good" He said inbetween breaths, and i kisseed him on the lips softly. "That is wat it feels like to be loved, my little angel." I rolled onto my side, pulling out of him. He rooled with me lieing on my chest. "Then i love you too... My Master" he rested his head on my shoulder as i pulled a sheet over us. I fell asleep with my angel, it was the first time i knew i'd sleep soundly.

Crystaline: i know abit short, still debateing on what i should do next.

Atemu: WRITE ANOTHER CHARPTER!

Yugi: *blushes wildly* yes write another one... please

Crystaline: well i might... if i get some good reviews... maybe even if i get any idea's i'll fit them in.

Yugi & Atemu: RATE AND REVEIW PLEASE!


	2. On broken wings

Crystaline: Well here we go again. I had a good review and I'm putting up the second chapter ^^

Netiru: One review and you decide to Write RIGHT AFTER reading it... aint this interesting

Crystaline: hehe... that and Atemu gave me the stink eye all night x.x

Atemu: *still giving her the stink eye* just get to the story

Yugi: *covers Atemu's eyes and sighs*

Crystaline: ON TO THE STORY!

On broken wings

[Yugi's POV]

I woke up sore all over; i could barely remember where i was or what happened. I stiffened when i felt a man's arms around me, but one look at Atemu brought all the memories back. I had given myself to this man, i had told him that i loved him. 'But did i say it because i meant it? Or did i say it because i know he wanted to hear it?' My mind told me it had felt good, but somehow my heart wasn't sure. I hadn't expected him to want me, to 'love' me as he had said he did. 'He only loves my body, i brought him pleasure, that is all he wants.' I slid from his grasp and got up for the bed slowly, walking was still very difficult but i had managed with worse. 'At least he had been gentle; maybe he IS different from the others. They got off on watching me scream, watching me beg them to stop.' My mind filled with pictures of men looming over me with whips, sticks, anything they could find to hit me with and i cringed. 'I must keep THIS Master happy, if i don't he may not be so nice in the future.' I limped my way to my clothes and dressed myself while looking at the room. Red fabric curtains were tied to the gold posts on the four poster bed. Red carpet floor, everything was red gold or marble, 'Must be very wealthy,' i thought. I started walking around the home of my Master. I searched for a kitchen to try and make something for Atemu to eat. I just had to be careful not to burn anything this time.

It took 10 minutes of wandering before i found it. More marble tiles and gold accents on everything, it was lovely. I rummaged through the fridge and got out the eggs, bacon and frozen hash browns and got to work. After burning my hands a few times i managed to make a decent meal, only having a few burnt things which i set on a plate for myself to eat. I worked my way back to the bedroom after grabbing two glasses of orange juice and a tray to hold it all. When i entered the room my Master was awake but barely, "Yugi, i was starting to worry you had run off on me." I lowered my head, to run away for your Master was a crime punishable by death or whatever he decided to do. "A good slave never runs from his Master, even if he is afraid for his life." I said as i placed the tray on his lap, grabbing the plate with my brunt hash browns and bacon. "I made you breakfast Atemu, i was lucky not to burn it the second time." I sat on the edge, eating my food quickly. I saw his eyes watching me devour the almost inedible pieces before he started to eat. 'He looks upset, but why? Did i do something wrong already, or is it he is mad that i was eating the burnt food?

When he finished i grabbed the tray and began to walk it back to the kitchen when he grabbed my hand. I nearly dropped the tray as i cringed; his face was even more distorted at this. "Yugi, you mustn't fear me, i did nothing to hurt you last night did i? Leave the tray and sit with me for a bit." I immediately obeyed, placing the tray on the bedside table and sat next to him, hold back the instinct to flinch as his arm wrapped around me again. "Did i do something bad Atemu? I sorry i burnt food again, but at least i tried. I gave you best batch i made." I waited for his disapproval, for any response at all but he just held me. I felt his hand travelling up my shirt and winced as he brushed against a few of the whip marks and cuts on my chest. His hand stopped and he removed my shirt, the gauze he had dressed my wounds with was no longer there, it had come off during the night. "I should get you cleaned up a bit, your wounds aren't to bad but they should be tended to. Did you clean yourself after you woke up?" I lowered my head, i saw the sticky substance still on my chest. "I sorry i-i didn't think about it. I'm not used to taking baths, my Masters never allowed me to unless i was being sold the next day."

He picked me up and took me to the bathroom and started the bath. He removed my pants and sat me in the warm water, this time he got in with me. I watched him as he washed himself off and mimicked him. It was like looking into a mirror. Atemu was taller than me, had red eyes instead of purple, a few more yellow strips in his hair. But there still was one very large difference; he was flawless, not even a mark on his skin. It made me jealous; I had never wanted to be a slave. But when grandpa died of a heart attack, I'd had no choice. I was picked up off the streets by slave traders and sold to anyone who had the EGP's to spare. I was beaten daily, sold five or six times, each Master was the same. I looked to Atemu as he got out and I followed. After I had dried off he had picked out another outfit for me, I was surprised he had so many things in my size. 'He is either a pack rat, or he's had slaves like me before. I don't see anyone else around so I hope it's first one.' I thought as I got dressed waiting for him to put more gauze on my wounds first.

He was quiet as he walked to get the tray; I rushed to grab it from him. He looked at me shocked, "Masters don't do the work Atemu, let me take this back to the kitchen for you." I walked off, shaking the unbearable feeling of being watched. 'What is with him, he acts so strangely, like he's never something like this.' I walked back to find him sitting at a desk, out of instinct I sat on the floor by his chair. I had my head lowered and he took a while to notice I was there at all. "Yugi what are doing down there?" He touched my head lightly, and I shivered, "I didn't want to disturb you Atemu, you seemed to be busy. Is there anything I can do for you?" He placed his hand under my chin and brought my head up to look into his eyes, "The best thing you can do right now, you're already doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're keeping me company; I've lived alone for… many years now."

"You've not had a slave or any family to stay with you?"

"You're my first slave Yugi, hopefully my last one as well."

I could feel my heart skip a beat; I froze there on the floor staring into his eyes. 'Hopefully my last…' did he mean it? 'Keep him happy and you may get to stay with him forever.' I smiled a bit and lowered my head again; he sighed and went back to working on whatever he was doing. After finishing Atemu rose from his chair, and I followed him to see he was heading outside. The sun was shining down hard; I rushed to Atemu's side as he walked to the market. He bought food and more clothes for me; making sure they fit me perfectly before purchasing them. This man was nothing like my other masters he was kind and he had yet to lay an unfriendly hand on him.

I helped him with the bags as we walked home, he showed me an empty dresser and asked me to place my clothes into it and I obeyed. I also watched as he looked through his dresser and pulled out 3 more outfits my size and hand them too me. "I haven't been able to wear these in god knows how long. I think it'd be better if I gave them to you." 'So kind, he's prefect.' I thought again with a smile, 'though I still better keep on my toes. Who knows what Atemu is like when he is angry?' I walked to the bed to sit down; he came to lie down beside me and sighed. I wondered what he was thinking as he stared at the ceiling. He had been so upset all day, 'He must be mad at me and is just to trying be nice and not punish me. I walked off again he was so out of it he never even saw it.

[Atemu's POV]

I laid myself down, staring at the ceiling; I was in my own world again. I hadn't been sure if I should show the boy what i am; he would hate me and curse me for being a monster. I didn't want that, I had lost everyone I ever cared about from telling them that I was a demon. After a few minutes I had heard music from somewhere down the hall. I looked to see Yugi was no longer sitting next to me. 'What could he be doing?' I walked through the house getting closer to them music. I recognized the song, the lyrics haunted me.

/She fools all of her friends into thinking she's so strong/

/but she still sleeps with the light on/

/and she acts like it's all right on/

/as she smiles again/

/and her mother lies there sick with cancer/

/and her friends don't understand her/

/she's a question without answers who feels like falling apart/

/she knows she's so much more than worthless/

/but she needs to find her purpose/

/and she wonders what she did to deserve this and…/

I started to run to the source of the music; I smell strange smell filling the air. 'Oh Ra no, he is bleeding! What has he done?' I found the source of the sound in an upstairs guest bedroom. I slammed the door open and my eyes went wide. Yugi had undressed himself and had a knife to his bleeding wrist. He dragged it across his wrist again and his head fell back tears falling down his cheeks. He was sitting in a pool of blood. I ran to me and pulled the knife away roughly; his eyes went wide and he pulled his arms tight to his chest. "It's no use trying to hide it now Yugi! I saw you cutting yourself, why would you do that!" He moved away from me quickly and held his hands over his head crying again. The song played on; and I heard his voice singing along with it.

/have you ever felt this way before/

/cause i don't wanna hide here anymore/

/take me to a place where nothing's wrong/

/and thanks for coming shut the door/

/they say someone out there sees us/

/well if you're real then save me Jesus/

/cause I've been here far too long/

/i wasn't meant to feel alone/

/and now im calling out to you/

/this is a call this is a call out/

/cause every time i fall down i reach out to you/

/and im losing all control now/

/and my hazard signs are all out/

/im asking you to show me what this life is all about/

/show me what this life is all about/

/show me what this life is all about/

He shook violently; when the song ended I heard it start again. 'He had this song set to repeat? Why is he doing this?' "Why Yugi… why would you do this to yourself?" He cried again, curling himself into the fetal position, "I had upset you Master so I… I was punishing myself. I… I am sorry if you want to punish me again… I will take whatever you deem I deserve." I picked him up and rushed him to the bathroom and cleaned him up again, he was still crying and wincing at my touch but he stilled and let me do as I wished. I bandaged him up, not bothering with dressing him, and carried him back to my room. "Yugi, you never did anything to upset me… I was just thinking. There is no reason for you to be punished for that." I laid him down on the bed and he lie there, unmoving. I settled myself above him and held his chin in my hands, making him look at me. "What did those monsters do to you to make you like this? Someone like you deserves much better Yugi, how can I make you see that?"

Before he could answer I kissed him softly, while trailing a hand down his sides lightly. He gasped and moaned, fidgeting under me. I broke the kiss and traveled down his chest, taking time to litter his chest with love bites. "Atemu… what-what are you doing? Mmm…" I didn't answer at first I just kept teasing him, I reached his belly button and licked and kissed it before looking up to him, "I'm punishing you, for not seeing just how much you mean to me. I'll show you love every day for the rest of your life if I have to… You're an angel Yugi and you don't see it." I moved between his legs and licked at his member coaxing it to full hardness before taking it into my mouth.

He squirmed and moaned above me, I kept my eyes open and watched him. He was a perfect angel, whose wings had been broken by the cruelness of the world. 'If he knew what I was he would fear me more than he does now… but I have to tell him.' I kept licking and sucking his length, till he climaxed into my mouth. He looked down at me as I drank his seed with a moan; his face blushed. "Atemu… no that's dirty… I'm… you don't need to do that." I climbed up his body slowly and kissed him again, my tongue licked his lips asking for entrance which he gave. I exploded his mouth licking his tongue with mine and moaned again before breaking away.

"I do this because I love you, you're not dirty Yugi. You don't even know what I am. Yugi… you're an angel compared to me. I'm from the shadows, you're from the light. I…" I stopped to see his eyes go wide for a moment and got off of him. "I'm a shadow demon Yugi; I've lived for 4582 years." I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for him to scream or run away. Instead I felt him holding me from behind, "I've known since you bought me, that's why I was so scared when I saw your eyes the first time… You're not the first demon I've met Atemu." I turned around to look into his eyes I saw tears in them. "What do you mean Yugi? And how… old are you anyway?" "I'm 19, I look much younger I know… it tends to happen when you don't eat much. And..." He tilted is head to the side, a series of small round scars were on his neck. 'Fang marks,' I hadn't noticed them, they were old but still obvious. "You've been feed from? No wonder you don't trust me; you probably hate me for what I am."

He shivered, barely turned his head to looked at me, "I can't hate you, your my Master, even if you beat me and locked me away I couldn't hate you." 'He's been locked away, never bathed regularly, and he eats brunt food? Dear Ra this boy may take some serious work to get him to relax and act like a kid again. 'I hugged him to my chest, "If I ever were to beat you, I'd die inside… It's a sin to hurt an angel." I lay down with him, holding him tightly. It was getting late, so I went and made dinner, much to Yugi's dismay. We ate mostly in silence. I caught him a few times trying to say he was full when over half his plate was full. But I assured him if he wanted to get better he'd have to eat everything. He scrunched up his nose and eventually ate it all. I know he is not completely healed from his mental wounds, but I will be here with him every step of the way. The sun set before we made it back to my, or should I say our room. I picked him up and laid down beside him. I talked with him for about another hour; he got a little more comfortable with me hugging him. Before I even knew it he was falling asleep, and I was soon to follow.

Crystaline: Tell me what you think, i hope you liked it!

Kago: Crystaline has almost a bit too much fun writing these. v.v"

Netiru: not that I minded at all *giggles a bit and wraps an arm around Crystaline*

Yugi and Atemu: … o.o?

Kago: best not to ask… Anyway, please leave reviews. If you have ideas for what you want to see in the next chapter write it into your review and I make sure Crystaline includes them!


	3. AN: I'm sorry

Crystaline: i'm sorry i have been unable to work on my fan fiction. I have been very sick lately and my symptoms seem to get worse instead of better

Netiru: -wearing a maids outfit and holding a rag to Crystaline's head- Crys-Sama has been trying to write, but she ends up puking or worse, going into fits where she ends up breaking things. She's in alot of pain, and it only got worse 'cause she kept thinking it was only a cold. Well if this was a cold it'd begone by now.

Kago: -ears fall down as she lowers her head- V-.-V As soon as she is able she will write the next chapter... hell this being sick thing might even give her some idea for next chapter

Netiru: -thinks wicked thoughts- hmmm should yami be sick and need lil' yugi to take care of him

Crystaline: Or reversed... i think yugi being sick and needing to be cared for fits the storyline better... yami always takes such good care of him... almost lke yugi is the master and not the slave.

Netiru: anyway, Crys-Sama needs her rest i'll make sure she writes abit here and there untill she is well enough to complete it all.

Kago: leave messages if you'd like... and tell us if yugi or yami should be sick, or if we should use another idea =^-^= till next time take care


End file.
